Tsuru
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: Hinata es la mayor amenaza para la seguridad de Japón y el Jefe detective a cargo de frenar esa amenaza es Naruto ¿Que pasara si dos polos separados por el bien y el mal se enamoran? Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de decidir lo que hacían con su vida y el la llevo de ese a otro extremo haciéndola decidir lo que haría con su vida y su final. Mundo alterno, Violencia y Crimines.


Bienvenidos =D

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo sueño con que me los herede y hago trama con él.

Adv. Mundo Alterno.

Tsuru by: Ghommsita Orest

¡Disfrútenlo!

Prologo.

Konoha es el país más grande del continente del Fuego y este mismo el más grande del resto de los continentes.

Es conocido mundialmente no solo por la extensión tan grande de su terreno, si no también por su cultura, su población y desafortunadamente su inseguridad, porque si, Konoha es el país con mas inseguridad en el mundo, no solo los asaltos y atentados a las personas que ocurren en el sitio, de hecho estos ni siquiera son tan comunes.

La inseguridad que destaca a Konoha más que nada es por los conflictos entre bandos criminales del país, quienes en sus "encuentros" a los cuales vamos sumándole la intervención obvia de la policía (Que milagrosamente consigue algo) destruyen cuadras completas.

Entre esos grupos criminales destacan dos que básicamente están en guerra desde hace más de 15 años y que obviamente son los que más desastre ocasionan. Se dice que en un inicio ambos bandos eran uno, pero después de un gran conflicto entre los líderes se separaron declarándose la guerra e iniciando así con la gran inseguridad de Konoha.

Uno de los bandos es conocido como el Clan Karamy, sorprendentemente liderado por una de las mujeres más crueles y sin piedad de la existencia, dicho clan estaba dividido en tres zonas ubicadas en los puntos más importantes de el país, sus miembros eran tanto hombres como mujeres de distintas edades quienes tomaban cierto tipo de entrenamiento.

El otro bando era conocido como el Clan Hyuuga, liderado por un hombre frio y estricto, estaba dividido en dos zonas, un grupo grande y otro chico; los miembros del clan no siempre tenían un entrenamiento, ya que algunos no eran preparados para entrar en "combate", pero el resto, al igual que el otro bando llevaban un estricto entrenamiento. El clan Hyuuga también era compuesto por hombres y mujeres, todos mayores de 25 años; todos excepto uno...

.

.

.

El comienzo de la historia en términos no tan lejanos se hizo presente aquel día de diciembre...

Caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del lugar que juraba que estaba más grande que una base militar, aunque nunca en su vida hubiera visto una, con pasos lentos y con una mirada indescifrable que al parecer no prestaba atención al camino por donde iba y con su actitud de siempre, vagamente seria.

- ¡Tsuru! - sus pasos se detuvieron ante el llamado de una voz masculina - ¡Tsuru! - desvió la mirada del libro que leía y volteo de reojo a su derecha, espero un poco hasta que el llego hasta su lugar mientras ella seguía leyendo - Tu sensei te llama desde hace rato ¡Donde te habías metido! - exclamo un poco agitado, se notaba que no tenia condición física.

- Me dirijo a mi sala de entrenamiento - fue su simple respuesta.

- Pues no creo que a él le interese mucho - debatió el hombre dando media vuelta molesto - te espera en tu habitación - menciono antes de comenzar su ida a refrescarse.

- Bien - menciono cerrando de golpe su libro y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la de aquel hombre, el hubiera dado una buena reprendida a ese hombre muy pocas veces la veía a ella y odiaba que la llamaran de esa manera que lo hacen siempre que la ve, pero se detiene ya que la sigue de cerca y aunque esta ni siquiera le dirige la mirada sabe que la sigue, después de un par de pasillos y escaleras llegan a la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo justamente frente a ella, levanto su mano derecha y golpeo dos veces con suavidad - ¿sensei?

- Entra - escucho la afirmación de una voz masculina desde dentro y aunque era su habitación, esperamos esa afirmación para entrar.

Así que solo entraron, y se detuvieron a mitad de la habitación en silencio y esperando a que su superior hablara.

- Hinata - menciono el hombre quien daba la espalda a los dos, ella ante tal mención levanto levemente una ceja, la verdad es que si ese hombre no la llamara de vez en cuando de esa manera al igual que quien se encontraba a su lado, se le olvidaría su propio nombre.

El hombre frente a ella no solo era su sensei, era el mejor de todos los sensei en el sitio, y no solo eso, si no que aparte de entrenarla sola a ella, decían que él era uno de los hombres mas fríos y poderosos del país, y para ser exactos, del clan Hyuuga, a donde pertenecen.

- A sus ordenes Hiashi-sama - dijo ella mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza haciendo una reverencia, el hombre le había dicho antes que no era necesario hacerlo, pero ella estaba estrictamente entrenada para obedecer las reglas, y una regla muy importante era respetar y honrar a los superiores, por lo tanto no podía violarla.

- Dime Hinata ¿Que día es hoy? - hablo aquel hombre, y aunque no se notaba, el sabia que se encontraba un tanto frustrado.

- El 360 del año sensei - respondió.

Al recibir tal respuesta Hiashi suspiro de manera casi imperceptible - Es decir 26 de diciembre Hinata, mañana cumplirás 18 años y es que sabes lo que significa - dio media vuelta quedando de frente al miembro más joven de la organización, más de un año había pasado desde el día en que la había visto en persona, y el chico a su lado también, solo tenían comunicación a través de él, que es su asistente, consultor y guardaespaldas personal, sin duda pudo observar que aquella chica ya no era la misma pequeña que alguna vez sostuvo en sus brazos, y es que en verdad no lo era - toda la organización a ansiado mucho este momento, espero que tu también - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación una vez que recibió los papeles que esperaba desde esa tarde - sígueme - dijo antes de salir siendo seguido de cerca por Hinata y obviamente por su asistente en tercer plano más o menos - te preguntare algo ¿Que sabes acerca de ti, del clan Hyuuga?

Hinata era una chica con estatura promedio, piel pálida, ojos como perlas y cabello negro-violeta; su actitud era seria y fría, incluso más que la de su sensei, jamás hablaba realmente más que con dos personas en especial que eran las dos con la que iba, y con todos era muy distante y corta en sus palabras. Jamás se le había pedido opinión alguna, ni siquiera se le había preguntado algo en sí, lo que único que Hinata conocía eran las indicaciones. Hinata también era la chica más inteligente de todo el clan Hyuuga y superaba en combate a su sensei, quien era el más fuerte y eficaz ante todos en el clan, pero ella no lo sabía, de hecho, básicamente no sabía nada.

- Yo soy Hinata, integrante y fiel servidora del clan Hyuuga - hablo - El clan Hyuuga es la comunidad más poderosa y respetada sobre todo para mi, y aquello de más valor, lo más preciado que supera todo y a todos en mi mundo, es mi orgullo y mi voluntad, es aquello único a lo cual servir y por que vivir

Hiashi había decretado aquello 15 años atrás, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de aquello, pero por alguna razón esa vez era diferente y no le había agradado escucharlo - pero más personalmente, que sabes sobre ti - insistió.

"Tsuru" como era llamada la chica entrecoro un poco los ojos, ya que ella había contestado lo que se le había enseñado

¿Que deseaba escuchar Hiashi entonces?

¿Algo fuera de lo que siempre le enseñaron?

¿Personalmente?

El quería hacer el intento al hacerlo, pero creo que era más que tonto educar a alguien de cierta manera y después preguntarle lo que no sabe responder gracias a ello.

- Naci el 27 de diciembre hace 18 años - contesto lo que por lógica se le vino a la mente - siempre eh vivido aquí, y no conozco el exterior, toda la vida me eh preparado para servir al clan, también se que tenemos mucho enemigos, el clan Karamy como el principal - Hiashi volteo a verla unos segundo de re-ojo, como esperando algo mas - sé que mi padre se llamo Hisashi, Hisashi Hyuuga - la expresión de su acompañante no cambia para nada, aunque interiormente rodo los ojos, está casi tan estrictamente preparado como Hinata que no lo puede hacer, la diferencia es que él sabe básicamente mas que cualquier miembro del clan, a excepción de el líder, claro, por su parte ella fue lo único que pudo aportar realmente no sabía mas, de echo había sido demasiado aquello que menciono.

Un silencio se presento por unos instantes hasta que Hiashi hablo de nuevo - se que desde pequeña se te ah inculcado a no preguntar ni cuestionar a tus superiores, pero creo que por hoy hare la excepción en ciertos puntos, esto servirá para tu desarrollo un poco más, y te será útil ahora que por fin comenzaras con tus servicios para el clan, los cuales ya te eh mencionado, son muy ansiados ¿Entendido?

- Hi

Hiashi se detuvo finalmente frente a una enorme puerta, Hinata sabía que era la sala principal para la gente importante en el clan, por lo tanto no todos tienen acceso a ella, bueno muy pocos tienen acceso a ella, fin.

- Señores, eh regresado - anuncio el hombre inmediatamente, deteniéndose frente a una gran mesa con aproximadamente 10 hombres en ella, son los saco de huesos llamados consejo - Hinata ellos son los principales miembros del clan - dice Hiashi.

Tanto Hinata como su asistente que estaban a las espaldas de Hiashi hicieron una reverencia frente a ellos - a sus ordenes - mencionaron al unisonó antes de reincorporarse.

- Hiashi, estamos todos reunidos como nos has citado - hablo uno de los presentes - significa que hay algo importante, habla

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Hinata, unas muy obvias y otras disimuladas, ella tal como está educada se mantiene firme sin ver nada en realidad pero alerta para cualquier cosa.

- Les dije que era algo de suma importancia - Hablo Hiashi molesto - ¿Habría un problema si acaso los hice venir porque se me antoja? - pregunto de manera amarga, y aunque su asistente que realmente tenía ganas de decirle algo no le contestaría, le cortaría el cuello al instante, claro de todos modos, no pueda hacerlo, aunque fuera muy fuerte.

- Se supone que estamos a días de un gran movimiento, espero que estemos aquí por ello - contesto el más viejo.

- Eso es evidente - respondió Hiashi mientras se dirigió hacia el asiento central de la mesa - Neji - y después menciono a su asistente indicando comenzar con su discurso.

- A sus ordenes Hiashi-sama - porque si, el subconsciente de él era el único irrespetuoso que había sido provocado por todas las verdades tras de aquel hombre las cuales le causaban interiormente rencor y por ello era así, pero repito, interiormente.

- Antes que todo ¿Quien es la niña? - pregunto otro viejo antes de que el hablara - ¿has sido contratada para algún trabajo?

- Mi nombre es Hinata, servidora del clan - respondió Hinata sin mover su excreción - Y no señor, soy parte del clan - aclaro moviendo un poco su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo dejara su ojos a la vista, sin duda principal característica de los miembros del clan.

- Pues me niego - reclama otro sujeto - no necesitamos crías aquí de estorbo, Hiashi, sabes que no tenemos permitido eso, arréglalo

Hiashi solo volvió a mirar a Neji indicando que comenzara (de vuelta) con una sonrisa arrogante - Hinata Hyuuga ha sido miembro del clan literalmente desde su inicio, ha sido estrictamente entrenada para el servicio de nuestro clan, domina más que a la perfección nuestros estilos de combate y estrategias, tiene un índice de inteligencia superior y por lo tanto es el miembro más fuerte - decrete, la mayoría de los ancianos alzaron las cejas o cambiaron su excreción.

- Imposible ¿Es el famoso Tsuru? - si Neji pudiera golpear a esa bolsa de huesos lo haría.

- Hinata ah sido el proyecto principal del Clan - respondió aunque a su boca se le haya quedado el sabor amargo al referirse a ella como algo ajeno a una persona - nos llevara al dominio del país entero, como siempre se ah deseado.

- ¿Nos estás diciendo que aquella poderosa arma que preparabas para el clan es esta niña frente a nosotros? - otro igual de arrogante que el líder - sorprendente Hiashi ¿realmente sirve?

- En la sala están los miembros más fuertes del clan ¿No es así? - pregunto Hiashi - ella podría matarnos a todos aquí sin levantar la más mínima sospecha y apoderarse del clan en ese momento.

- ¿Tsuru eh? ¿Podrías darnos todos los detalles?

Antes de acceder Hiashi se dirigió a Hinata y a su asistente - Neji habíamos dejado claro que cuando finalizáramos con la misión regresabas a lo de antes, por ahora ya no te necesito bajo a mis órdenes directas, lo último que harás ahora será llevar a Hinata a la sala de información central, puede ver lo que sea, a partir de hoy tiene acceso a todo - indico - y como habíamos acordado responderás a sus dudas y le explicaras lo necesario ¿entendido?

- Hi - respondió.

- Hinata eres el gran paso y la pronta estabilidad del clan entero, aseguro que no me decepcionaras - dijo a ella - pueden retirarse.

- Con permiso - ambos al unisonó al hacer una reverencia que en opinión de Neji no deseaba hacer jamás, pero no todo se puede cuando eres un títere de una enorme organización; después de ello ambos salieron.

El suspiro, sintiéndose al fin libre de Hiashi, miro de reojo a Hinata que esperaba a que le indicara algo y opto por comenzar con el largo día que les esperaba a los dos, pero lejos de molestarse el lo hacía con gusto, porque le gustaba estar cerca de Hinata.

- Vamos Hinata-sama, información central se encuentra al otro lado de la base, con un paso no tan apresurado llegaremos en veinte minutos - indico que lo siguiera, aunque obviamente no necesitaba hacerlo, pero ella le siguió sin decir nada - usted es mi superior, quedo a sus órdenes y sus servicios con todo Honor ¿Desea que le responda alguna duda?

Ella quedo en silencio por un rato después lo miro, supongo que realmente no deseaba (porque no sentía tal sentimiento) entablar una conversación o preguntar sobre algo, pero seguramente lo miro como una orden por parte de Hiashi y pensó en algo que decir - Sensei es el líder del Clan - no era pregunta, era un comentario.

- Pues siempre supo que era una persona muy respetada dentro del clan, pero jamás le fue mencionado que su sensei y aquel hombre al que todos servimos y respetamos por encima de nosotros mismos era el mismo, aunque era evidente que lo sabría tarde o temprano, la ocasión fue hace unos minutos cuando fue reconocido como tal dentro de la sala principal, espero que no le moleste - aunque el debía aclarar dudas que ella no sabía ni siquiera imaginarse.

- No tengo permitido molestarme - aclaro inmediatamente.

- Opino que debe aprender a sentir emociones Hinata-sama - sugerido.

- Las emociones son una pérdida de tiempo que solo interfieren en nuestra lógica y trabajo - contesto como si repitiera la definición de algún diccionario masoquista.

- ¿Sabe? - pregunto molesto de que pensara así, personalmente hubiera contestado lo mismo a alguien superior de manera hipócrita claro, pero ella realmente pensaba eso, claro, jamás la dejaron pensar algo mas, ni siquiera la dejaron sentir emociones y ello le daba rabia, todo a su alrededor en especial que la afectara a ella le daba rabia - es injusto la manera en que ah sido educada, no deberían ocultarle tantas cosas, incluso su propia información - ella como si no hubiera dicho nada, ni se inmuto, sinceramente decirle eso a alguien sin sentimientos no hacía que ganara algo - ¿es mi deber responder sus dudas no? - pregunto intentando algo (si lo descubrieran estaría en problemas, muchos problemas de echo) - Hiashi-asma nos dio una tarea a ambos, ambos debemos cumplirla, y como mi deber es explicarle y aclarar sus dudas y sé que usted no sabe plantearse ciertas dudas le ayudare - menciono y callo un rato, ella le miro dándome a entender que continuara - mire esto como algo que implicara el futuro del clan, usted fácilmente puede ser la heredera a la cabeza del clan, necesita información hora dirigir dicho clan, así como información de sí misma para los consejos futuros y presentes, también por ejemplo, el clan puede sufrir un atentado y usted está estrictamente entrenada para llevar a cabo todo el control del mismo, pero al querer hacerlo necesita inicialmente información de sí misma para identificarse ante los demás por quién es y que le den libertad para lograrlo, después necesitara información del clan, la base y sus funciones ¿No es así? - no sabía si funcionaria pero debía hacer un intento - yo soy el libro que le puede dar toda la información para entonces

Hinata reflexiono, parece que entendió las intenciones de Neji y cómo no, era sumamente inteligente, pero al decir eso me refiero que ella fue educada al conocimiento avanzado que todo mundo puede llegar a tener, por extra tubo que estudiar muchas estrategias y crear ella misma las suyas, todas inventadas por Hiashi claro, en todo tipo de panoramas, también estudio como manejar el programa que dirigía el equipo del clan y creo también uno propio, con información también inventada, por lo tanto y a lo que quiero llegar, es a que ella fue entrenada y tiene todo el conocimiento como para ser líder del clan, de hecho superando al mismo, mas sin embargo fue educada con información ficción, toda inventada, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era conocer la real, pero Neji sinceramente esperaba que ella con eso y un poco mas de empujoncitos se enterara de todo lo que él se llego a enterar, no era su deber decírselo y no lo hará, mas sin embargo piensa que necesita saber todo.

- Entiendo - respondió ella sacándolo de aes pensamientos - Dime Neji-san ¿Que es el clan? Su Historia

- Buena pregunta - sonrió interiormente, pero por fuera como siempre era una roca - El clan Hyuuga nació hace casi dieciocho años - comenzó - fue fundado por Hiashi-sama y algunos de los miembros del consejo, es una organización que mayoritariamente se dedica al tráfico de drogas y la estafa mayor, y como lo que hace el clan es ilegal y no es el único tiene problemas con otros que desean estar también al mando del país, que es, lo que se busca ahora; Sus miembros son entrenados para combatir contra la ley del país y los demás grupos criminales, realmente solo uno es el que nos causa real problema, que es el Clan Karimí principal enemigo recuerde Hinata-sama - recalco eso ya que ambos clanes estaba claro que tenían que matar a cualquier miembro del otro clan - el resto de la información se encuentra en la sala a donde vamos, de todos modos, cualquier pregunta responderé

- Bien - dijo ella después de haber escuchado atentamente y preparando su siguiente cuestionamiento - ¿Que eres tú para el clan?

Sinceramente la pregunta no se la esperaba - Soy un miembro más que se dedica a la invención de armas principalmente, pero también soy un hombre de combate a un rango alto - pues realmente era eso nada más, no tenía más que decir.

- ¿Que es Tsuru para el Clan? - la pregunta inmediata le dolió, saber que ella misma se podía dirigir a ella de esa manera sin la más mínima negación no era bueno.

- ¿Que es Hinata-sama para el clan? - repetido formulando la pregunta de manera correcta pero con aire despistado - Usted es uno de los principales miembros y tal vez el más importante del clan, también es alguien especializada en todas las aéreas que la hacen superar y ser más capaz que el resto del clan, ah sido preparada por el líder desde sus inicios para cumplir justamente el objetivo de que se convierta en dicho miembro, es el proyecto principal del clan para ganar el poder del país, ahora mismo lo es todo para el Clan Hinata-sama

Cualquiera (con emociones) se sentiría siquiera orgulloso o algo, pero a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, todo lo que pensaba era en cumplir su deber para el clan - ¿Por qué comienzo mis servicios ahora y no desde que estuve realmente ya capacitada?

- Las misiones en que se le involucrara serán de infiltración la mayoría, necesitaban que fuera mayor de edad para que pudiera actuar en los lugares indicados - respondió el.

- ¿Como me involucrare de manera infiltrada si poseo los ojos que caracterizan al clan? - Neji miro a Hinata, esa era una pregunta que nació repentinamente como una duda personal, tal vez Hinata sabría mostrar emociones si la dejasen.

- Pues es algo sencillo...

...

- ... No se tiene una información ni siquiera cercana a algo que pueda poseer en especial el clan ni el paradero de algún miembro - dijo - los muy malditos se han quitado la vida siquiera antes de que podamos llegar a ellos para obtener algo

- El clan Hyuuga eh - frunció los labios de lado mientras observaba la información impresa en el folio - pues es cierto - comento después de haberla analizado - claramente necesitamos comenzar el caso desde cero

- Ya lo había mencionado antes - recalco el dueño de la otra voz masculina entrecerrando los ojos - sus delitos públicos es lo único que conocemos de ellos

- Lo escuche - respondió - mas sin embargo necesitaba confírmalo por mi propia cuenta

- Hump - se escucho en toda la sala oscura - supongo que así son los debe de desconfiados

- ¡Ha! - resonó mas fuerte en la misma - ¿Y usted hubiera confiado en un teme?

Los ojos lanzaban chispas encontrándose en una desafiante batalla de miradas: azul contra negro.

- Dobe - mascullo uno entre dientes.

- Teme - dijo el otro de igual manera.

Ninguna de las miradas se inmuto al fulminar a la del otro hasta que...

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¡así que lo lograste Sasuke! - menciono Naruto sonriendo - ¡lograste ser Jefe de la Policía!

- Hump, y yo esperaba reunirme con el mejor detective de todo el continente - respondió con una sonrisa arrogante pero no maliciosa - no con su crio Namikaze

- Cierto, yo tampoco te esperaba a ti - admitió Naruto - ambos superamos a nuestros viejos eh, aunque no me esperaba trabajar en algún caso contigo teme

- Ahora sé porque el tonto de Itachi parecía divertido al decirle con quien iba a trabajar - soltó el pelinegro.

- Claro, yo hare todo y me llevare los créditos y tu arrogante ego caerá - presumió Naruto.

- Eso lo veremos - respondió aceptando el reto.

- Señores estamos reunidos aquí para hablar sobre la seguridad del país - recordó el Subdirector Nagato Uzumaki uno de los miembros principales de la organización de detectives Uzu-Nami S.A.

- Así es no estamos interesados en sus absurdas competencias de siempre - apoyo el igual Subdirector de Usharingan S.A. policía privada, pero presente ahí como el Comandante de la Policía de Japón; Shishui Uchiha.

- Aunque si tuviera que apostar me inclinaría por Sauce - agrego Nagato.

- ¿Ah? - exclamo Naruto mientras al pelinegro le subía el ego.

- ¿Enserio? Pensaba apostar por Naruto - contradijo el Uchiha.

- Humo - Humpeo Sauce (no sé cómo llamarle a eso x)

- Pero Sauce claramente es más serio, Naruto es infantil y no le ayudara eso - dijo Nagato mientras Sauce se tomaba de la corbata sonreía galantemente y fingía mirar al horizonte.

- ¿Ah sí? Naruto tiene mas carácter y sonríe eso no es ser infantil, Sauce es un amargado sin comparación - Shishui contradijo mientras Naruto se levantaba y en pose sonreía con un giño en su ojo derecho.

- Aunque también los cuatro tienen un lindo trasero que puedo romper fácilmente si no se callan de una vez - intervino por primera vez la única mujer presente y la ultima presente en aquella enorme sala de juntas e información.

El silencio se izo presente por un rato temiendo los cuatro individuos masculinos por la vida de su "lindo" trasero, claro tenían que aquello no era una amenaza, era una muerte pre-avisada.

- Vamos Mitarashi - se atrevió el Uchiha que era para nada serio - solo nos destensábamos por un momento

- Pues no me importa si se quedan duros como piedras de tanto estrés - dijo con fuerza la peli morado - quiero a los Clanes Hyuuga y Karimí fuera del mapa a como dé lugar ¿Entendido?

Los cuatro asintieron sin dudar.

- Bien - Anko se levanto de su lugar dispuesta a salir del sitio - esos malditos ya me tienen harta, espero que sea lo más rápido posible

- ¿Por qué demonios le hacemos caso a una mujer? - pregunto Sauce molesto con el hecho.

Pero Mitarashi volteo a verlo de reojo y este no dijo mas - Yo no me quejo - menciono nervioso el rubio, por último la mujer salió finalmente de la sala.

- Eso estuvo cerca - soplo el pelirrojo - Itachi no debió comerse sus dangos, la puso de mal humor

- Cierto y eso lo hace mas peligrosa de lo normal - comento Naruto vacilando con un lapicero entre sus dedos - Y bien creo que yo también me retiro teme, como acordamos comenzaremos con esto mañana, y es un gran alivio, aun tengo un caso que cerrar

- Si, regresar a Japón es algo molesto con todo eso de la mudanza - menciono Sauce poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Ah? - Los Uzumaki alzaron las cejas - ¿No tienes unos mil sirvientes que hagan eso?

- El señor Sauce es especial Naruto - contesto Shishui ya también de pie - no quiere que nadie toque sus cosas personales porque pueden destruirlas de tan solo mirarlas

Una risilla fue soltada por los tres mientras Sauce los fulminaba con la mirada - Teme nunca cambiara, es así desde niños

- Como tú eres y serás un debe toda tu vida - contraataco el pelinegro ya en la puerta - no lleguen tarde mañana - dijo a forma de despedida antes de salir, Shishui le izo unos gestos divertidos por detrás saliendo con él.

- Me pregunto si realmente funcionara esta unión - dudo Nagato ya solo con Naruto.

- El teme y yo ya hemos trabajado antes en otras cosas, funcionara - respondió el rubio ahora tomando los expedientes de ese día para partir igualmente - además no me rendiré hasta ver acabados a esos dos clanes de mierda, se la deben a mi país y a mi gente

...

¡Hola gente!

Yo con una nueva Historia (aunque parece primera ya que borre nueve para editarlas y resumirlas mas tarde).

Bueno no sabía si escribirla ralamente, la tengo sumamente planeada ya pero ya saben el conflicto de los escritores y sus dudas sobre si sus historias serán recibidas o no, así que no se si continuar, pero comenzó con el epilogo haber que tal me va.

Respecto a la Historia será NaruHina por lo tanto se que ya se hacen una idea de que puede suceder si Naruto se enamora de alguien a quien debe de encarcelar y Hinata igualmente se enamora de uno de sus principales objetivos a eliminar.

(Y antes de que me corrijan, si ya se Hinata es hija de Hiashi no de Hisashi).

Espero subir una continuación, nos leemos.

Orest.


End file.
